


Little Moments

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sometimes being a hunter sucks, especially when you're getting old. Sam and Dean heal each other's wounds when a hunt goes wrong.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot that came to me today. Sweet and simple. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

"Son of bitch!" Dean cussed as he held onto his jaw. "I think the werewolf broke my tooth!" Blood poured down his mouth nonstop as he talked, his lips were stained in bright red.

"At least you didn't get clawed in your eye," Sam huffed, turning to Dean with only one open eye while he had his palm on the other side. "What the fuck just happened tonight?"

"I don't know, man. That werewolf was different. It had the moves of a warrior because he kicked our asses." Dean groaned. "Sam, check my mouth. It feels weird." He licked the inside of his mouth, feeling and pressing his gums and— Dean grimaced. "Oh god, I'm swallowing my own blood." Gross.

"Yeah. And when we're done can you check my eye. I need to make sure I didn't lose my eyesight." Dean nodded and sat on the bed. He spread his legs so Sam could get closer.

"Open up."

Dean did what he was told.

Sam raised his upper lip with his thumb and leaned down to get a better look. Dean gazed at Sam for a moment before glancing at the ceiling to distract himself. Abruptly, Dean heard Sam inhale sharply, prompting him to cock his head to the side.

"Wait—"

Dean's eyes snapped open when his tooth made contact with Sam's fingers. It felt like a fucking needle was pressing into his gums. "Fuck!" Dean covered his mouth and stomped his feet to contain his pain and prevent himself from shouting.

He glared at Sam, who looked concern and hurt altogether. Usually, Dean would bitch at him, but seeing that Sam was injured, he didn't. Instead his eyes softened, and then removed his hand slowly as he asked, "So what's the verdict, doc?"

"One broken tooth... and two of your upper molars are practically gone. No wonder you're bleeding a lot," Sam stated.

"I never thought I would say this... but I prefer your injury. My trademark is gone, Sam!" Dean covered his face. "I'm going to be toothless now!" Leave it to Dean to think about his appearance instead of his life.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, calm down. You can always get dental implants. Quit being dramatic. We're alive, aren't we?"

Dean's lips quirked upwards as he agreed. "You're right. Let me check your eye, Sammy. Now that I'm getting a closer look it does look bad."

He examined Sam's wound thoroughly. Sam needed stitches, which was going to be a bit difficult since it's a sensitive area. Sam was trying his hardest to keep his eye open as he felt Dean's fingers tracing alongside his skin.

"I need to stitch you up. But I don't know if I can. Maybe we should take you to the hospital—"

"No," Sam said firmly. "You do it. I trust you."

Dean swallowed the lump— and blood— that got caught in his throat, nevertheless, he nodded. "Let me get the aid kit." As he headed to the bathroom, Dean added, "And rinse my mouth. It taste bitter."

"Do you ever think we're getting too old for this?" Sam said loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean snorted when he returned. "Dad was around the same age as us. Nothing could take that old man down."

"He was something else." Sam mused.

After that, it got quiet; the only noises that could be heard was Sam grunting and wincing from the pain when Dean put him some alcohol on his face.

"I'm going to have to cover your eye with some bandage roll and tape. I'm worried your stitches could reopen if you open your eye. Can't risk that happening." Dean sounded so professional that it made Sam almost speechless.  _Almost_.

"Then how would I know I can still see?"

"I'll remove them tomorrow morning. We'll know for sure. Now, hold still." Sam raised his chin as he let Dean cup his cheek. "And if you can't see... We'll just get Castiel to come here to heal us." Dean would make sure of that.

Sam refrained from narrowing his eyes towards his brother, he needed to be very still, instead he kept his lips straight as he said, "Dean, we can't always rely on Castiel to fix our body problems."

Dean snorted.

"Seriously, what if he's not here anymore? Remember, when we were young we had to go through a lot of shit when it came to our wounds. And we did just fine on our own."

Dean knew that. Of course he did. But seeing Sam hurt and in pain made Dean bend the rules. He wanted to make sure Sam was in perfect condition. Pain-free and scar-free. Dean didn't need another reminder that he failed to protect his little brother.

"No shit. We're in one piece, aren't we?" Dean retorted. "But we have an angel on our side, Sammy. Someone to help us. Why not use it?" Once Dean was done he took a step back to admire his work. Not bad.

Sam sighed. Dean didn't get it. "Yeah. I guess." Or maybe, Sam didn't.

Dean smiled, revealing two empty spots— where his teeth should be— and a broken canine. Sam had a strong urge to hug Dean. He could never understand how Dean could put on a reassuring smile and not be worried. Sam was the opposite.

"Man, I'm beat." Dean flopped back onto the bed and waved at Sam to come join him. Sam's face softened as he smiled. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed.

Dean welcomed him into his arms, wrapping them around Sam's waist, carefully. Dean kissed his shoulder and then lolled his head back against the pillow.

Sam couldn't help but blush.

It still amazed Sam that after a rough hunt they could still be holding each other. Just like old times.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, resting his head onto Dean's shoulder, making sure his injured eye was on the opposite side. It was comfortable.

Dean rubbed his back, causing Sam to close his eyes. Sam liked the little moments like this. He hummed and snuggled closer to Dean, enjoying the warmth that was radiating off of him.

They stayed like that for a while, until both boys fell asleep, holding one another, protectively.


End file.
